


Say that you're mine

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Sansa, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Jon, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Except she brought out a pair of handcuffs and then, a cock ring. Jon felt his eyes widen at the sight, a choked sound escaping him.“What…what are you…?” he gasped out, eyes glued to the items in her hands. She grinned, tugging his wrists so that his arms were pulled above his head.“Reminding you who you belong to,” she purred, clicking the handcuffs around his wrist and through the bars of the headboard to the other. She reached down to nip at his ear and he felt her grin at the whimper that tumbled from his lips.Letter O (Orgasm Delay/Denial) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Say that you're mine

Jon knew he was going to have the worst headache in the morning if he continued on the way he was. But he hadn’t been out in ages, hadn’t seen Robb and Theon or Gilly and Sam in weeks. Plus, it was his birthday, so he _had_ to get drunk.

“Another shot for the birthday boy!” Theon called out to the room, punching the air and repeating the word ‘shots’ all the way to the bar.

“Hey, that’s me!” Jon called after a moment, a drunken grin spreading over his face.

“Hey Jon!” Gilly grinned, her eyes glittering with the alcohol. She nudged his shoulder. “Guess what I read this morning!”

“Gilly,” Jon groaned. “No more horoscopes please!”

“Well, have I ever been wrong about them?”

“Just good luck.”

“Besides, it isn’t just about the horoscope,” she sniffed. “It is also just about your star signs in general.”

“Okay,” Jon replied, dragging the word out slowly. He was too drunk for this conversation.

“Pisces are emotional, they like to be close with their partners,” Gilly was still speaking and Jon smiled to himself. Sansa was very emotionally open and trusting.

He looked over to the bar where he could see Sansa in the corner with Robb, her brother saying something in her ear while she scowled at the beermat she was flipping over and over in her hands. Her eyes suddenly cut to him and Jon smiled, raising his hand to move his fingers in a ridiculous cartoon wave she was sure to tease him for in the morning.

She cut her eyes away just as quickly, saying something to Robb before she hopped off her chair and went away to the bathroom, not even looking back. Jon blinked as he watched her disappear and then looked back at Robb. He stumbled through the crowd, grasping the bar for purchase once he made it to his friend.

“You okay mate?” Robb asked, taking another drink of his pint and peering at Jon over the edge.

Jon nodded, straightening himself up and pushing his hair from his face.

“Sansa?” he mumbled. “Is _she_ okay?”

“Yeah,” Robb sighed, putting his drink down. “She’s just jealous is all.”

“Jealous?” Jon repeated, looking around the room in bewilderment.

He always thought that he was the jealous one out of the two of them. Once, when Sansa had been chatting to an ex in the supermarket, Jon had dragged her home, bent her over the kitchen counter and pounded into her so hard she had imprints of the counter edge on her skin for the rest of the day. Another time, an ex had come into the bar she worked at and started flirting with her, right in front of him. Jon had fucked her in the staff toilets on her break. And then, when the bar was closed and she was locking up, he had bent her over the stool the prick had been sitting on and fucked her again.

“Why was she jealous?”

Robb glanced at him as he took another sip of his drink. He licked his lips of the foam from his pint as he set the glass back down.

“Ygritte,” Robb replied with a shrug. Jon frowned in confusion, looking towards where the redhead was dancing in the middle of the floor with his other work colleagues. Jon blinked at the sight and then gave Robb a quizzical look.

“She’s met Ygritte before,” he said, frowning once more in the direction of his co-worker.

“You don’t recognise her?”

“I’ve worked with her for five weeks, of course I know who Ygritte is!”

“No, from the Union redhead night.”

Jon opened his mouth to ask what night when suddenly it all came flooding back. The woman with curls like fire tumbling down her back, dressed head to toe in black. He had almost went home with Ygritte instead of Sansa that night.

“She…Sansa doesn’t think I want Ygritte because of that, does she?”

“She said you two were getting quite cozy in the booth,” Robb replied with a shrug. “I told her she was being silly and you would never cheat on her.”

“Thanks man.”

“Because I will castrate you myself if you dare,” Robb stated coolly and Jon gave a nervous laugh, the sound dying off as Robb continued to give him a deathly stare over his glass.

***

Jon had managed to sober up a bit by closing time, pawning his shots onto Robb or Sam instead while he gulped down a couple of glasses of water. If he was going to confront Sansa about this, he wanted to have a relatively clear head.

As soon as he unlocked the door, she stormed towards the bathroom without a word, shutting and locking the door. Jon sighed, closing the door softly behind him and chucking the keys into the bowl on the table.

“Sans?” he called, gently rapping on the paneled glass. He heard the shower going on and huffed out another annoyed breath as he opened the door.

“I’m just going to brush my teeth!” he called over the running water. She made no response.

Once finished, he crossed to the bedroom and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the chair in the corner before kicking off his shoes and socks. He heard the shower switching off as he shoved his jeans and boxers down, crawling under the covers as a naked Sansa sauntered into the room.

“Sansa,” he whispered, pushing himself up to sit as he watched her parading around the room naked. His cock stirred as she bent over to pick up his dirty socks and Jon growled. She was just deliberately teasing now!

“Yes?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Come to bed sweetheart,” he murmured, holding a hand out towards her. She huffed softly but he grinned when she turned and crossed the room to the bed, slipping under the covers. He rolled to his side, throwing a leg over her own and wrapping an arm around her waist. He burrowed his nose in her hair.

“I love you,” he mumbled, kissing her shoulder. She sighed, rolling onto her side to face him, a hand coming to stroke his cheek.

“I love you too,” she whispered, burrowing her head in his shoulder.

***

“Mmm.”

He was being pulled from sleep slowly, his brain faintly registering the wet heat around his cock, the slide of a tongue along his flesh causing his eyes to flutter open. He raised his head a little, still groggy and slow from sleep and groaned as he saw Sansa’s head bobbing up and down over him.

“Fuck baby!” he moaned, slowly canting his hips up to meet the movement of her head. She hummed softly, hallowing her cheeks and pulling back to trace her tongue along the slit at the head. “Oh, oh fuck!”

She pulled off of him just as he felt his balls beginning to tighten and his eyes flew open to look at her in shock. She grinned at him, reaching for the drawer and Jon frowned in confusion, knowing all they had in there were her birth control pills and lube.

Except, she brought out a pair of handcuffs and then, a cock ring. Jon felt his eyes widen at the sight, a choked sound escaping him.

“What…what are you…?” he gasped out, eyes glued to the items in her hands. She grinned, tugging his wrists so that his arms were pulled above his head.

“Reminding you who you belong to,” she purred, clicking the handcuffs around his wrist and through the bars of the headboard to the other. She reached down to nip at his ear and he felt her grin at the whimper that tumbled from his lips. “I was going to surprise you with these for your birthday anyway.”

He watched as she grabbed the ring, his lips parting in a groan as she started to pump his cock in slow, tight strokes that had him tugging helplessly on the cuffs, his head tossing against the pillow as he bucked up, up _up._ He was close again, his belly clenching in warning.

And then, the gripped the base of him, a pitiful whine pouring from his lips as he clenched his eyes shut in frustration. And then his eyes flew open, a shocked gasp escaping him as he felt the squidgy material against his skin. He blinked up at her, seeing her grinning down at him as she moved to position herself.

His arms pulled taut as he tugged at his binds, his head tilting back into the pillows as she descended on him, fingers spreading across his chest for purchase. He groaned helplessly at the tight feel of her cunt around him, the way she moaned as she filled him.

“Sansa,” he gasped as she started to move her hips in slow circles, teasing him until he was writhing beneath her.

“You’re mine Jon,” she growled, her hips starting to move faster and Jon pulled repeatedly on the cuffs, rattling them against the headboard.

“Yes, yes!” he babbled, his gut churning with desperation, groans tumbling past his lips over and over as he fought against his binds. “Please, Sansa, please!”

“No,” she snapped, bouncing faster on his lap and Jon whined, head turning to rub against his arm, eyes clenched shut as his body desperately tried to bring him to release.

“Please baby,” he moaned. “Sansa, Sansa, _Sansa_!”

“Do you want to cum Jon?” she teased, her cunt beginning to tighten around him, signalling her own release was almost upon her.

“Please!” he whimpered, unsure if it was sweat or tears at the corner of his eyes as his body trembled.

Sansa tensed, nails digging into his chest hard enough to leave half-moon indentations, her cunt gripping him tight enough to leave Jon gasping, babbling her name and ‘fuck, fuck, fuck!’

“You did so well baby,” Sansa’s voice broke through his clouded, desperate thoughts. All Jon could do was whine pathetically as he felt her lift off of him and pull the cock ring off.

He could barely open his eyes, a slight slither of light breaking through his eyelids for what he could manage. He just made out the red of Sansa’s hair as she moved lower and his belly stirred with anticipation, his thighs quivering as her breath ghosted across his sex.

“Cum for me Jon,” she purred, right before she took him in his mouth once more.

“Fuck!” Jon cried out, back arching immediately to meet her movements, panting harshly as she started to bob her head once more, his cock pushing further into her mouth with each descent.

He was so on edge, it took barely a minute before he felt his balls beginning to tighten, his cock thrusting in quick shallow thrusts until he pulled tight on his binds, feet planted on the bed as he pushed up and released with a long, desperate groan.

She pulled off of him, reaching to the drawer to take the key for the handcuffs out. Yet even as she released him, Jon could barely do more than let his arms fall to his side, his chest heaving and his eyes drifting shut.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled as he felt her lift his arm to sling it over her as she snuggled against him.

“I’m sorry I was jealous,” she said, the words muffled slightly against his chest. He opened his eyes to glance at her and she gave him a sheepish smile. “I know that you would never cheat or anything.”

“Of course not,” he assured her, placing a kiss to her temple.

She snuggled deeper into his chest, his hand stroking up and down her back as they started to drift into sleep. And Jon smirked to himself as he pressed his lips to her hair.

“But don’t let that stop you doing this again.”


End file.
